Electrical cable termination assemblies have been used in the offshore oil and gas industry for many years.
The conductive core of an electrical cable may be connected to a conductive pin by a termination assembly that includes a cable crimp. The cable crimp is a single-piece component that includes a first bore at one end for receiving the conductive core of the cable, and a second bore at the opposite end for receiving the conductive pin. The second bore for receiving the pin is formed by four axially extending resilient fingers. Each of the four axially extending resilient fingers has a barb at the end for engaging a recess in a pin to be received in the second bore.
To connect a conductive cable core to a conductive pin using the cable crimp, the conductive core is inserted into the first bore and the cable crimp is crimped around the conductive core, thereby locking the conductive core in the crimp. The pin is inserted into the second bore by splaying apart the fingers and pushing the pin in an axial direction into the second bore until the barbs on the end of the fingers engage with an external circumferential recess on the pin. A polyether ether ketone (PEEK) tube is positioned radially outwardly of and around the resilient fingers. The tube is configured to hold the fingers around the pin, such that an electrical connection is established between the cable crimp and the pin.
An insulating termination sleeve is provided radially outwardly of the cable crimp and the PEEK tube. The insulating termination sleeve extends axially over part of the cable insulation, the cable crimp and PEEK tube, and part of an insulation portion provided on the pin.